


Let Our Hearts Set The Pace

by notpmaHleM



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, John Diggle - Freeform, Roy Harper - Freeform, Team Arrow, Thea Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity. Drabbles and one shots. Set after season 3- the roadtrip  (except the first one) Discovery of themselves and each other. Guest appearances to follow but its going to be mainly all Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way.

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually posting any of my writing. I edited myself so I aplogize for what I may have missed. 
> 
> I don't own any of the charactors. Just have to borrow them for a short amout of time. 
> 
> They are going to be short little pieces. Most of these I wrote at work while sitting in front of a machine :)
> 
> This is the Nanda Parbat night. Its been written for a while, so now that I've actually decided to take a chance on posting, I figured I'd let it be the opening act.

The candles had burned low and the light breeze coming through the open balcony doors had the flames dancing, creating shadows on the walls. She was still awake, god knows how, since she was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and thanks to the very warm, very hard bodied and very naked Oliver Queen that was sleeping soundly against her, physically exhausted. She allowed herself a smile. Apparently she had worn him out as well.

From her position on her back she was able to study him while he slept, able to feel every inch of him that was pressed against her, his steady breathing tickling her neck and their legs tangled together. It felt just as good as she had known it would. Unable to resist the urge to touch him, she brought her hand up to his cheek, running a finger over his jawline feeling that ridiculously sexy stubble on her skin. He looked peaceful and unguarded, finally. She wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd looked like that.

This, this is what she wanted. Oliver. To finally tell him how she felt. To make him see and understand the man she saw, all the good she seen in him. That look of disbelief, of longing in his eyes before it turned into love and passion at her words, she didn't want to see that again, she only wanted him to understand how much she loved him. Give something to him, the man who gave and gave to everyone else.

But she wouldn't get to. They were in damned Nanda Parbat and he'd made a deal with a demon. She wasn't going to get the chance to show him over and over how much she loved him. Show him just how much he ignited her soul, how much she burned for him. He was IT for her, the piece that completed the jigsaw puzzle that made her up. But Oliver, being who he was, was sacrificing all for those he loved. 

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt him tense and pull her in closer. She bit her lip to try and regain some control, he didn't need to see her tears, to make him feel worse, as he rolled gently on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows as he wiped away those traitorous tears.

"Sshh, sshh, sshh." He whispered, his voice low and rough. Gently he rubbed his nose against hers. "Its okay Felicity. You're okay. We're okay." 

She opened her mouth to protest, agree, something, when he cut her off with a kiss. It was slow and sloppy and sweet, but yet demanding and promising. She was unable to resist answering it, hands sliding to the back of his neck to hold him in close as the fire inside started to blaze and her hips automatically rose into him. He let out a growl that made her whimper in anticipation. This they could do. Communicate without words. Letting their bodies burn for each other while their souls reached out to connect and soothe. 

Afterwords, when they were both satisfied and spent, bodies cooling, she was able to relax into him. Using his shoulder as a pillow, leg thrown over his, she spread her hand out on his chest, directly over his beating heart. She marveled over just how right it was this was, as he trailed his rough fingers up and down her back until she finally gave in to sleep. 

She awoke with a moan coming from her lips and the delicious feeling of shivers running through her as Oliver's mouth made a path down her body. By the time he had settled between her legs, his wide shoulders propping them open, she was whimpering and needy. With the grip he had on the underside of her thighs, she knew she'd have marks there and the thought had her reaching desperately for him, fingers clutching at his hair. She managed his name and when his gaze met hers, the hot, predatory look in them had her body jerking towards him. He let out a noise of approval before finally lowering his mouth to her. 

She wasn't able to do anything but feel as he ravished her, her thoughts scattering wildly until he made her see stars. And as she settled, came back down, he slid up her body and possessed her mouth again with his. It was demanding this time, sharp, but underlying she could feel his need and desperation. She answered back with reassurance, her want, her need and love. He took it in greedily, holding tightly as if she'd disappear while he was inside her. She knew she was mindlessly chanting sappy words of love that he was absorbing with every motion and even if she could have stopped, she wouldn't have. She would give him all of that. Give him absolutely everything she could with her words and with her body. Finally, again, she sobbed out his name as her body clenched around him and this time he buried his face into her neck and followed her into nirvana.

She was falling back asleep with Oliver still drooped over her. She really would have loved to keep him there, but he was really heavy. She nuzzled against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of him, having his scent around her. He rolled, gathering her up as he went, until he was once again on his back with her snuggled up against him.

"I love you Felicity."

She felt her heart flip flop. "I love you too Oliver."

This time they were both able to sleep.


	2. This Is How You Bring Me Back To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Oliver and Felicity leave Starling City. Just a short one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure Oliver has a lot of emotional issues he's going to have to work through. No insta-happy for him. So this is some of the things I imagine he's working out in his mind.
> 
> Just a shorty then we hit the road with these two!
> 
> And I don't own the characters.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Chapter title is from a song by the same name off the Epic Indie album.

Every time he took a breath her hair tickled his nose. That long blond hair was spread out all over the pillows the scent of her shampoo waifing around them. Another lifetime ago he might have thought it was absurd that he was getting so much enjoyment out of hair in his face. But now he was enjoying having her hair spread all over his pillows while the rest of her was cocooned against his body.

Finally. Felicity, his Felicity. He felt the swell of love and emotion in his chest, soothing some of the aches, creating a few new ones and he was surprised his ribcage could hold it all in. This is what it felt like to hold the woman you loved, the woman who held your heart in her small dainty hands. To get to share that love, finally not keeping that part shut down. They could have it all. He was finally wrapping his head around it. He gave her a gentle squeeze, pulling her in tighter and dropped his head down to press his lips against the scar where she once took a bullet, on her shoulder. She stirred softly with a quiet noise and he was torn between letting her sleep and waking her up. 

They had both been mentally and psychically exhausted with the whole Ra's ordeal (to put that mildly) and emotionally after the last month of him being Al Sah-him. When everyone had gone their separate ways, he had packed, said goodbye to Thea and made his way to Felicity's house. She had taken one look at him and declared that they needed sleep before they went anywhere. She pushed him into her bathroom for a shower, insisting he shower alone, to his disappointment and he lost track of time standing in there, arms and forehead braced against the wall as he let the water run over exhausted muscles and processed all the events. He'd finally felt a small breeze of cold air and then he had a very naked Felicity pressed up against him.

"Well if you're bound and determined to stay in here all night so I don't get a turn, I'll just have to join you."

Finally they made it out of the shower as daylight was making an appearance but decided burrowing under the covers for sleep was an excellent idea. He wrapped himself around her and was out in minutes.

Now he was awake. Awake, rested and absurdly happy. He gently slid a hand up from where it rested on her thigh, skimmed it up over smooth skin, over her ribcage and gently pulled the hair away to expose her neck. He'd learned a few things about his Felicity in a short amount of time and propping himself up, he leaned down to gently put his teeth against the side of her neck. Even in sleep she shivered and murmured his name. He felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice and a wave of lust came over him. He soothed the spot with his tongue and lips and was aware the exact moment she woke up. 

He shifted up and over balancing himself on elbows to look into her eyes. "Tell me again."

Her hands came up to cup his face and he could feel her thumbs running across the stubble of his jaw. He wanted to close his eyes and lean into her touch, but he waited, wanting to hear her say it again even more. "I love you Oliver."

He couldn't stop the groan that slid out as he dropped his head down to hers, to capture her mouth with his and start slowing building up the fire between them. He kept her mouth busy while his hands went to work. He still felt a thrill hearing those words coming from her. When he moved to her neck she started let out little gasps and moans that caused his blood to pound. He skimmed his hands slowly over her, feeling, touching, winding her up. Her hands left his neck to treat his body the same and he was sure he'd be driven insane.

When he was finally in her, finally home, he was complete.

After, they lay in a tangle of limbs, their sweat covered bodies cooling and he drew the covers up over them. He knew in that moment of peace that she not only had his heart, but soul also. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to enjoy getting used to this."

"Then we should probably get out of bed and get started. I've got bags to pack."

He smiled at her as she sat up letting she sheets slid off. When she threw back the covers and started to stand, he grabbed her wrist and with a firm tug pulled her back down to the bed.

He had her pinned in an instant. And as she laughed up at him, hands on the back of his neck, he thought that this might be the best feeling in the world.


	3. You got something I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly and sweet and fluffy. Little drabble of having fun and Felicity once again saying the right thing to Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from One Republic's "Something I Need"
> 
> All mistakes are mine oh mine, unlike the characters who belong to DC and probably a bunch of other corporations.

Felicity Smoak was a genius. No question about it. She could hack, build anything that had wires and even help build a supersuit. But one thing some people didn't realize is that Felicity Smoak had turned into a mastermind at getting one Oliver Queen to do what she wanted.

He was protesting, apparently fun was off his list today. Since leaving Starling he'd been great. Mostly happy, even eager and she loved it. God, she loved him. But every once in a while he'd get sucked back into moody and broody, like today. She didn't blame him, everyone was allowed it, but Oliver was always just too hard on himself. Felicity had decided it was always her job to pull him out of his headspace. 

They were taking a morning walk along the shops on the beach and Felicity was multitasking, rattling on to Oliver about, well, nothing, and also keeping a side eye on the merchandise in the windows as a plan formed. Suddenly she stopped. Oliver snapped around also pulling her into facing him as he scanned the street, always alert.

"Coffee!" She snuggled up to his chest and tilted her head back, waiting for his eyes to meet hers.

"What?" His eyes finally stopped when he could verify no threats and switched his gaze down to her. He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek and she allowed herself a moment to lean into his touch.

"I want coffee. We need coffee." She cocked her head to the side as he watched her with a slightly bewildered look. "I want you to walk across the street and get us coffee and I'm going to duck into this shop and pick something up and I'll meet you right here." She saw him hesitate, knowing he was fighting the instinct to keep them from separating, to keep her in his sight at all times. She knew her smile got a little brighter when he visibly sighed.

"Thank you." She slid one hand up his neck to pull him down for a kiss that was probably a bit inappropriate for public, while the other hand gave his ass a firm squeeze. When they pulled away for air she saw the sharp edge was softened a bit and his eyes were noticeable brighter. And if she gave him a reassuring pat where she had just squeezed, she figured no one would blame her. He sighed again though this time it was for show and turned to walk to the other side of the street. She waited until he went through the coffe shop doors and turned into the store, promptly buying a kite. 

Now she was just putting on the finishing touches to get it ready to fly and biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"I just think its .... silly."

And she found it ridiculous that she found Oliver's scowly face so attractive, but keeping her hands to herself she picked up her coffee and took a sip before looking at him. "That's okay Oliver. I just thought I'd have some fun. I've never flown a kite on the beach. I grew up in the desert, remember? I'm not asking you to do it. With figuring out the wind velocity and barometric pressure, I'd probably be better at it anyways." She said it nonchalant, with a small small shrug and then watched him.

Multiple expressions came over his face before he settled on one. Indignant. "You are talking to the person who can group arrows at 100 yards."

'And bingo' she thought to herself before voicing "This isn't archery Oliver. Its okay to not be great at everything."

He reached for the kite and snagged it from the picnic table. "You're right, its not. This is easier."

She gave herself a moment to enjoy the view of him walking towards the ocean, because, hey, Oliver in cargo shorts and a victorious fist pump before following him.

A few hours later she was sitting back on the picnic table watching. They had spent an undermined amount of time racing back and forth, laughing, goading, trading good natured insults and lots of unnecessary time touching the other as they gave helpful hints. Now, Oliver was still flying that dammed kite, swooping it low across the sand and back up over the waves and Felicity wasn't sure if the Gulls he had dive bombed were louder then the crowd of children who had gathered around him cheering loudly. All she knew is that he had a smile that showed dimples as his laughter rang out and that she was absolutely in love with him. 

After some time he passed the kite off to one of the older children and watched them race off down the sand before trotting up to her. She felt the hum of happiness as he slid on the bench next to her and cupping her face for a kiss that was definitely not fair to be used in public. While her brain tried to start back up and eyes focus she felt him brush his lips against her ear, breath rushing out against it.

"Thank you."

She had to pull away slightly to regain some of her composure before she could ask "For what?"

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers before raising them and pressing a kiss on her knuckles. "For helping me put my broken pieces back together."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and her heart hitch a moment at his words. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, running it up his neck before letting it settle on his jaw. Looking straight into those blue eyes she answered "Oliver, I'm not putting you back together. I'm just loving you while you do it."

She watched all the emotions flicker through his expressive eyes until they went soft and then she snuggled up into his side. She watched the waves roll in and waited a few minutes. Then, "You do realize we are one of those sappy couples everyone hates." She felt Oliver huff out a breath of amusement before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Too bad for everyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that didn't give you a toothache :)


	4. We are the Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer roadtrip- getting to see Roy and how Barry finds out that Oliver and Felicity left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Imagine Dragon's "Warriors"  
> "We are the warriors that built this town"
> 
> The stories are short so I'm putting two on here for you.

He'd later admit to himself that Roy Harper missed them. Looked right over them and didn't even see the wave she gave him. Arsenal caught it and had to focus for a second to pick them up. When he had talked to Oliver, who had said they were in Santa Monica and suggested lunch, he really hadn't thought too much on the WHY part. Yes, Thea had asked him (before he had left her in bed sleeping) "Did you know about my brother and Felicity?" to which he had answered. "You mean the whole longing glances, lingering touches, heart eyes they are always giving each other? Then yes." then they had been too distracted to talk anymore about them. 

So when he focused on the small blond who was tucked against the large man it took him a minute to process. "Its about time he quit being an idiot." he actually said out loud to himself as he walked over to them. They were standing together on the sidewalk, Felicity under his arm and Roy watched as Oliver pulled at her, turning her slightly into him, to where he could lean down and whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was, she laughed, reaching up to brush a hand over his chest.

"Dude, you're smiling." Roy stopped in front of them and looked at Oliver. And boy oh boy, was the man smiling. Like wear your sunglasses because of all the white teeth, smiling. He looked relaxed and happy. 

"Apparently I have that effect on him." Felicity pulled away from Oliver to step over and give Roy a tight hug. "I've missed you."

Roy returned it, feeling another piece of him settle. "I've missed you too, Blondie. I can't believe you can put up with this moody bastard though." He released her to hold out a hand to Oliver, a large smile on his face.

Oliver took the offered hand and smiled back. "Well, to be fair its only been a few months. She might get tired of me yet."

Felicity swatted at his arm, her face lite up with a smile that showed her dimples. "Please, I've been putting up with moody, broody you for 3 years. All I did is fall in love."

Much to Roy's dismay, Oliver turned and smiled at Felicity and then tipped her face up to kiss her gently.

"You two might actually make me sick."

Oliver let out a huff of air that might have been a laugh. "Come on kid, lets go sit down."

They sat outdoors alongside the sand at a little burger joint that Felicity had already claimed wouldn't be as good as Big Belly Burger. She was currently in line waiting for their order after she had shooed them away to claim a table.

"So, you're done then?" Roy was leaned back in his chair making it a point to not look at Oliver as he spoke.

"Yes." Oliver was also currently making it a point not to look at him "What could I do? Everything is in lockup." Oliver paused for a few seconds "Except apparently a red suit."

Roy could feel the look as Oliver switched his gaze but he was long since immune to that type of thing. "What you did was more then a suit, Oliver."

Oliver turned back to Felicity standing in line, talking to some adolescent boys who were squirming and blushing under her attention. And by his hesitation, was gathering his thoughts. "It was. It is. I'm starting to see that now. You sacrificed your life to keep me out of jail, so I'm not going to ruin what you did by bringing the Arrow back to Starling."

Roy felt something bubble up in his chest so decided to deflect "The whole third person thing is still creepy."

Oliver gave a small twitch of his lips. "The city is safe with Dig, and even Laurel. I'm guessing Nyssa will be back around. And then there is Thea." He waited a beat "I still might inflict serious bodily harm on you for that." He listened to Roy's snort of amusement before continuing. "What I did get out of the last 3 years was her." he nodded towards Felicity. "From the start of this journey, she has, for some unknown reason, believed in me. And do you know what you can do with that type of faith behind you? Anything. Even if you're too stubborn to admit it at first. So for once in my life, I'm going to put love first. She deserves it."

Roy was little more then half shocked to hear what Oliver was saying. Not that he was wrong, no, it was the fact he was actually saying it to begin with. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened after he had left Starling, but obviously it was a lot. 

Felicity had picked up their order and was headed back to them a big smile on her face. "Look at the pair of you. I've got two of my guys here. That makes me happy"

"Your guys?" Roy watched Oliver give her a friendly an intimate pat on the ass as she bent slightly over to put the tray on the table. That action alone had Roy a startled. He grabbed for his burger and fries not really sure what else to do.

Felicity sat down in the chair Oliver pulled out for her and leaned into his arm with familiarity and gave him a grin full of dimples "Well, you're just mine. But yeah, you, Roy and John, you're my guys. We're family." Roy was treated, unfairly he thought, to another display of heart eyes before she turned to him. "And you, how are you?"

Roy started to say something flippant but she was right, this was family. So he gave a real answer. "I'm actually good. I miss Thea like crazy, you guys also. I'm completely bored most of the time but the weight that I've been packing around is less. I'm feeling at peace."

"I'm really surprised Thea didn't stay with you." Felicity munched happily on a fry and just gave a look in response to the look Oliver gave her. "What, Oliver? You had gone dark on us, she needed some happy."

"I didn't give her to much choice. I left her with with the suit and a note. I love Thea and will always love Thea, but she has always needed to live without me, or you, Oliver and just come to terms with who she is. And if that person still loves me after she finally discovers how awesome I've always known she is, then I'll be lucky. If not, as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"You're an idiot." Felicity smiled at him and then turned to Oliver. "Noble idiot. Both of you."

Conversation was much lighter after that and Roy realized just how much different Oliver was. He smiled, gave a few laughs and even absentmindedly played with the ends of Felicity's hair. He was still alert and watching, Roy recognized it because he was that way himself, but Oliver no longer had the stance of a carrying the world on his shoulders. He was actually enjoying himself. It made Roy feel great that he might have done something to give the push to make Oliver accept being happy.

All too soon it was time to part. He shook Oliver's hand again and gave Felicity another hard hug, pointedly ignoring the tears in her eye. He felt her tuck something into his hand but didn't look. 

"Where are you headed now?" Felicity let go and snuggled back into Oliver's side for comfort.

"Gotham. I had a interesting offer. I'm going to go check it out."

"Roy." Oliver looked like he was going to say something disapproving, but instead pulled Felicity a little tighter to his side. "Head on a swivel."

Roy felt the small lump in his throat as they walked away, Oliver murmuring something into Felicity's hair and Roy looked down to see what she had pressed into his hand. He couldn't stop the smile as he seen the picture of Thea in his Arsenal outfit. 

 

>>>\--------> >>>\--------> >>>\--------> >>>\--------> >>>\--------> >>>\--------> >>>\--------> >>>\-------->

 

He woke up suddenly and his body automatically went on high alert. Muscle's tense and ready to move him, he listened, breath held, for whatever it was that disturbed the peacefulness of sleep. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and the bedroom was slowly being lite up in soft blues and yellows. Eyes and ears searching he finally heard it again. Buzzing. It took him roughly two seconds to realize it was the phone on the nightstand. He rubbed his hand over his face to relax and finally reached over Felicity to snag the persistent cell.

"What?" his voice was low and gruff with sleep and annoyance. He hadn't looked to see who the caller was and he heard the breath on the other end and a long pause before he got a response.

"Oliver?"

"Barry." He said it as a statement as he looked down to see Felicity undisturbed in her sleep. Lips slightly open with her steady breathing and blond hair fanned out around her. He couldn't help himself from tucking the phone to his ear to free his hand and run it across the smooth skin on her shoulder.

"Oh, I thought I called Felicity's phone-"

Whoops. 

"- I've got something I need to send her and have to look at. We can't figure it out here. But obviously I'll need to call her and-"

"Barry." He thought he probably needed some coffee. Maybe there was an explanation needed? Or not? And what was going on that Allen needed her help at 6am? "This is her phone. It woke me up and I grabbed it without realizing it was hers." He had to admit he felt slightly smug as he paused to let that sink in. "Go ahead and send it to her and when she wakes up I'll let her know. Then she can get back to you."

"Okay, that would be great. Thanks Oliver."

Oliver started to hang up in his normal brief fashion, but then paused. This was BARRY after all. "Barry, thank you for going to Nanda Parbat. I really appreciate it. You have no idea." He paused from his careful perusal of Felicity's soft skin, to shift himself closer, feeling her warmth seep into him. He pulled her back gently, so she wouldn't wake up, though apparently she could sleep through a phone ringing and a one sided conversation, and settled her against his chest, dropping his nose down to nuzzle her scar.

"You're welcome. And Oliver. Good for you buddy. I never did believe you when you said we couldn't have the girl. Good thing I know you're often wrong."

He was smiling as he hit the end button and set the phone back down. He brushed a strand of hair off her face as he settled back down behind her. Happiness and love surrounded him and it was an amazing feeling. He slid his arms around her, hands running over gentle curves. He was wide awake now and thought about going for a run. Or. He moved his lips over to the side of her neck. He decided to see just what would wake Felicity up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry at the no regular schedule for posting :( I'm up to 60 hours of work a week and we just added another 10 hours for the next couple weeks. I'm a tired girl. I'm trying for another one in a couple days. Might be a bit more adult content then the last two chapters :)


	5. She's a habit and I can't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer of Olicity. Fluff. Felicity helps the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine the charactors are not

It was the damn pen that distracted him.

He had turned off the shower slightly surprised that Felicity hadn't joined him. Then only half dried, towel wrapped low on his hips he had padded into the bedroom expecting to see her propped up against the pillows, waiting for him. Again he was surprised when he found the bed empty. Head cocked slightly to the side as he listened, Oliver made his way down the hall and into the living room. There he found her sitting at the kitchen bar, one leg tucked up under her, oblivious to him being there as she typed on her keyboard, eyes flickering back and forth on her tablet screen. 

He had missed this look, this scene he realized. She had her hair pulled back in a no nonsense ponytail and gave her glasses an absent minded push as she worked swiftly. His beautiful, brainy, hot, I.T. girl. (woman) He wondered if he would ever get over that little clench of happiness in his chest when he looked at her. He was still captivated as she leaned back into the back of the barstool and tapped a red pen against her teeth in concentration. He felt his muscles stiffen in automatic response and when she muttered a quiet "Gotcha!" then leaned back forward, red pen clasped between her naked lips, he was moving towards her.

He crossed the room in three long strides and registered her small jump at his sudden presence. He didn't give her any time to react anymore then that as he took a firm grip on her hair and with a pull tilted her mouth up. He watched the pen fall as his mouth descended down onto hers. He didn't take it slow or soft, instead using his lips, tongue and teeth to plunder and she whimpered against him, one hand coming up to grab firmly onto the bicep of the arm attached to the hand he slid up her shirt. Cupping her breast he gave her nipple a light pinch and felt the bite of her nails in his skin.

"Ew, god! PG! Keep it PG!" 

A familiar voice started to break through the fog in his mind. It sounded suspiciously like Thea's voice and caused Oliver to lift his head up and look directly to his right. Directly to the second tablet Felicity had propped up, direcly to where Thea and Digg, the former with her eyes covered, the latter with his arms crossed, staring at them. _Damn Facetime._

"This isn't going to be the new normal is it?" 

He ignored that to dropped his gaze back down to Felicity, where he still had his hand fisted in her hair, still had her head pulled back and where he still had his hand up her shirt. He watched her eyes regain their focus through her fogged glasses and her mouth open in a silent "Oh." He raised his eyebrows at her red face a smale smile tugging at his lips.

"I didn't hear you behind me! I didn't realize you where going to kiss me and then you kissed me and I can't _think_ when you are kissing me!" She was whispering loudly at him and reached up behind her to swat at the hand in her ponytail. He let go of her hair and enjoyed how she unconsciously pushed her chest into the hand still there. He gave her a quick smug smile and then pinched her nipple again, giving it a quick roll and totally enjoying the gasp she couldn't stop, before pulling it out from under her shirt. He reached out and grabbed another barstool and slid it up to him.

"Speedy, Digg." He finally looked back at them as Felicity did a quick straightening of her shirt and smooth a hand over her head. "You guys run into trouble tonight?" He leaned closer to Felicity to see what she'd been working on. And to give her a slip nip on the shoulder

"Just a couple of systems we couldn't get into." Thea was smiling at them and he felt a mix of apprehension and pride as she stood suited up in red, their new base in the background. "Felicity had them cracked in no time."

"Of course she did." He turned back to Felicity and gave her another smile, running his hand down her arm affectionately. She smiled back at him and tipped her head into his shoulder. He gave himself a second to breath in the scent of her shampoo before he turned back to the pair on the screen. "Did you get all you need?"

"Uh-"

"I sent it all to your computers. You guys be careful out there please." Felicity typed a few more things as she finished everything up and then turned to Thea and Diggle. "Give Sara a kiss and tell Lyla hello."

"Will do." Diggle looked like he was going to add something else, but didn't.

Oliver stood back up done with the social portion of the night with his sister and partner (ex partner?) He fixed a stern look on his face. "Speedy, stay safe. John's got your back. Listen to him. Now if you'll excuse me-" he moved suddenly, scooping Felicity out of her chair with a squeal. "You need to get a new tech genius. This one is mine."

He heard the snicker and an exasperated sigh as he promptly turned and started walking down the hall with a wriggling bundle of blond in his arms.

"Oliver I didn't shut anything down."

He adjusted his grip to be able to lean down over her mouth. "You can do it later." he growled at her before kissing her, long and slow this time. He broke it as he reached the bed and set her down, climbing up over her in one motion. He settled down onto her and dropped open mouthed kisses on her neck. He shivered as she ran her hands down his abs in response.

"Mmmm, yes, later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's smoke  
> I pull her in nice and slow  
> She's a habit and I can't let go  
> Blowing rings around my heart  
> The one she stole  
> Watching her sway and go  
> It's killing me and I know  
> Can't stop her once you start  
> She's smoke"
> 
> "Smoke" by A Thousand Horses


	6. Short Skirt- Long Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Cake song ;)
> 
> Sorry its not a real chapter. I'm working on the next one.

Felicity Smoak had many looks. She had the tech genius look with her hair pulled back and glasses perched on her nose as she hacked into a secure network. She had the colorful, sexy bombshell look with her lips painted a red to match her dress and nails, shiny blond hair loose around her shoulders. She even had the EA look with her maybe, possibly too short of skirts. And Oliver had finally seen a picture of Goth Felicity and both had been surprised at his enjoyment over that look. Yes, Oliver loved all her looks, but sitting up against the headboard with Felicity straddling him, breasts brushing his chest and any time he'd quit kissing her, her head thrown back with her eyes unfocused, incoherant noises of pleasure as she slowly unraveled with him deep inside her, this might be his favorite look of hers yet.


End file.
